Rival's Bond
by Akado255
Summary: NaruHina, ShikaTema, SakuSasu, KibaSaku fanfic about Naruto and Sasuke's last battle Takes place 5 years after series begins
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Naruto is sitting at the gate of Konoha, again." Hinata whispers to Kiba and Sakura.

"He's probably thinking of Sasuke, again." Kiba whispered.

A tear ran down Sakura's face. "Yeah. Maybe" she said calmly.

Kiba noticed Sakura's tears. He went to whisper to Hinata, but she had been walking towards Naruto.

"Um, Naruto..."

"CAN'T YOU SEE I WANNA BE ALONE!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Naruto to has done it before, the first time Hinata cryed and slapped Naruto.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok," she gulped "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"No."

"Do you wanna eat some ramen?"

"No."

Naruto, not wanting to eat ramen, thats bizzare.

"Naruto!" Tsunadae said coming from behind Hinata.

"Yes ma'am!" Hinata and Naruto said.

"I would like you 2 to go to the outskerts of Konoha and pick up some special herbs from a merchant."

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto said whipping around and going out of the gates.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. She winked.

One day later

"Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura you three will be breifed by 4 ninja at 12:00 pm for your mission this afternoon don't be late."

"Why put us in a team Granny-Tsunadae" Naruto asked.

"The 4 ninja will tell you everything." she reponded.

"But 12:00 is in 5 minutes how will we pack in that time?" Sakura asked.

"The 4 ninja will have everything you need."

""Where do we meet them?" Kiba asked.

"At the a few milles from the Konoha gate. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Go!"

Everyone went on there way.

"You're finally here!"

"Shikamaru! Temari! Kankuro! And who is the kid?"

"Guess." Temari said.

Naruto thought for a while.

Sakura nudged him.

"Recognize the lazy expression, hair like Shikamaru's only blonde, two fans." she whispered.

"Uuuh." Naruto thought, then got a large smirk on his face and nudged Shikamaru's shoulder.

"You got a dog, didn't you Shikamaru?"

Everyone's hopeful expressions went away.

"No you idiot thats Shikamaru and Temari's Son!" Kiba and Sakura shout in Naruto's ear.

"His name is Shiru!" Shikamaru said.

Everyone was breifed and was ready for the mission, FIND SASUKE!!

Notes for this Chapter:

When I say "Kiba" you say "Akamaru"..."Kiba!" Akamaru was with Kiba the whole time.

Naruto you have a Dirty dirty dirty mind! NAruto did not mean Shikamaru had sex with a dog he meant the child was a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"So my old friend, Naruto is coming is he!"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, send him a message, I can't wait to see him!" Sasuke grinned.

"Would you like me to deploy the special squad?"

"No, send out Maruishi!"

"Sir, are you sure."

"It is Naruto, he'll be fine."

"Yes Sir!"

He teleported away.

"So Naruto is coming! What New Jutsu have you learned. Here's I've learned."

A floating blue orb appeared in front of Sasuke as he did hand seals.

"Kyuutai Kesshou!"

Images of Naruto and the team appeared in the orb.

Back with Naruto and the others:

"I'm hungry! I need food!" Naruto begged.

"Well you ate all the ramen and dumplings in your bag!" Sakura yelled.

"Why don't you chew on a kunai!" Kiba barked.

"How bout we eat Akamaru! He's BIG enough for everyone to get a piece!"

Akamaru barked in anger, threatening Naruto with his big fangs.

"Naruto-kun you could…" Hinata started.

A huge boulder flew interrupting Hinata.

Everyone moved.

"Naruto!" Maruishi growled!

"A sound ninja!" Naruto said at the same time as Shikamaru.

"Jirobo wanna be!" They said at the same time again.

Shiru jumped up and kicked at him.

He grabbed his foot.

"YOUR NOT NARUTO!" he said.

Shiru disappeared. Still silent, Shiu was on the shoulder of the giant.

"W-what I can't move." He said in his thundery voice.

"Shikamaru had you put a shadow possession on him?" Temari asked.

"No! That Shiru's shadow!"

"RASENGAN! HURRICANE!" Naruto was running at Maruishi.

"Naruto! NO! You'll hit Shiru too!"

"WHAT!"

"No! Naruto keep going!"

Naruto hit Maruishi and he flew with Shiru still on his shoulder.

"SHIRU!" Temari and Shikamaru Shouted!


End file.
